Strangers Who Share the Same Last Name
by CatXtopia
Summary: Gilbert never expected anything more then to be a servant under his master Oz. So when a surprise party is planned to welcome the newest Vessalius family member, Gil doesn't know how to reach. [pre abyss- week after Gilbert becomes Oz's servant] ((This story is for the writing contest Happy Unbirthday is holding on Tumblr))


Strangers Who Share the Same Last Name

.:.:.

By:: Catxtopia

.:.:.

_"This boy is Gilbert… He'll be your valet from today on." Spoke a tall man who harbored a small black haired boy behind him. The boy—Gilbert—was a scrawny little fellow; his body so fragile and shook fiercely from what was presumed to be from fear. His eyes were a dull golden color and hair as black as the darkest night._

_His thin, wispy fingers clutched the tall man's shirt as he watched the two blonde children across the room. One was a boy, who Gilbert assumed was around his own age, maybe even a year older. And the other was a little girl who was beginning held by the elder boy. They both had green eyes and the same colored blonde hair. _

_'probably siblings' Gilbert thought. _

_These people scared him but also gave him comfort in some ways. The latter next to him—Oscar was his name—seemed real nice and honest. The man told him that Oz and Ada were good kids. That he was there Uncle and new that they'd treat him well. _

_It was reassuring to say none the less. But he was still nervous and scared…_

_"So you're gonna be my valet, huh!?" _

_Gilbert flinched when he heard the blonde boy speak. He nodded slowly and answered with a shy, "Yes…" He watched the boy rise to his feet after gently placing his sister down on the couch. After which he reasserted his attention on Gilbert._

_"So you'll do whatever I say, right?" Oz spoke with a hard yet curious gaze. His hands fell to his hips and body stood tall (or at least felt tall to Gilbert, since he was shorter than the blonde)._

_Gilbert only answered with another, "Yes..." too shy to say anything else. _

_"If you don't, I'll punish you!"_

_"Yes..."_

_"…Will you eat my vegetables for me!? I hate them!"_

_"….Yes…."_

_The blonde went on asking questions and wrote them all down on a sheet of paper, which he had Gilbert sign once done. _

_With a proud glint in the boys emerald green eyes, he rose to his feet and held the paper high. "The contract is signed! Uncle Oscar is the witness!" He announced and gestured a hand towards his uncle._

_Gilbert listened as his—now master went on, "You've formally become my valet! And that means—" _

_"Sorry Oz, some urgent business has come up. I'll leave Gilbert to you." Oscar interrupted as he headed for the door. This alerted Gilbert… His yellow eyes widened in fear when he realized the only man he trusted at the moment was leaving. _

_"W-Wait!" He shouted and tried to run after him but a lump in the rug caused him to fall forward. A small yelp slipped his lips when the floor seemed to be getting closer… _

_Thump._

_"GILBERT!"_

"Kay!" Gilbert lunged forward out of the depths of his dream. His wild eyes focused on the dark blue blankets across him as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly began to regain his sense of surrounding, realizing he was in his room and that was all just a wired dream. A vivid dream to be precise.

He found it odd that he'd dream about the little situation that happened just about a week ago to the day. It was as if the incident was just playing over in his head…

Gilbert sighed and closed his eyes, feeling at ease… or at least until he felt a fist smack him against the head.

"OW!" He screeched in pain. He brought a hand up to rube the slowly forming bump when he heard a voice assert him.

"Hello! Are you listening to me Gil!? Or are you gonna sleep all day!"

Gil raised his head to find Oz standing there with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out as if he were irritated.

_Had he been standing there this whole time!? _Gilbert wondered as a pink blush began to fill his usually pale cheeks. Oz looked mad… so he must have been trying to get his attention… question was, for how long?

That is of course when Gilbert noticed the clock hanging from the wall behind the boy that read half past noon. "EH! Y-young master I am sorry! I didn't realize it was that late!" Gilbert exploded in apologies as he hurried out from under his blankets.

_So that's what he meant by sleep all day…_

Gil really hadn't meant to sleep in, actually he was planning on getting up early to learn from Miss Kate how to prepare Oz's tea the way he liked it. _So much for that plan. _But there was no helping it. He'd just have to make up time…

_I'll just get up extra early tomorrow._ Gilbert told himself.

"Ya know the servants supposed to wake the master up." Oz stated in a sassy tone as he watched Gilbert stumble to his feet. "Maybe I'll have to keep Dinah in here to wake you up~" Oz smirked at Gilbert's sudden stiffness from the mention of Ada's cat.

Oz had only found out yesterday that the raven haired boy was deathly terrified of the fluffy little creatures. It was actually quite amusing how he found out to.

It was late in the afternoon and Oz, Ada and Gilbert were all sitting in the parlor room being lazy for once. They'd spent all day adventuring that it wore them all out and now they were all on the edge of falling asleep.

Oz was sprawled out on the long sofa with his right arm hanging off the side and his left propped up against the arm of the couch. While Ada was curled up like a kitten on a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

Then there was Gilbert who was sitting on the floor with his arms folded on the coffee table and head resting on them.

The boy was a perfect target for Ada's sweet little Dinah~

The mischievous little fur ball hoped up on the table while no one was looking and pranced over to Gilbert— who was completely unaware of the creatures closeness. His eyes were closed at the moment and head lying to the side at just the right angle for Dinah to slip out her little tongue and lick Gil right across the cheek.

And oh was Gilbert's face priceless! He screeched and scrambled away, stuttering nonsense about the demon cat that was apparently _trying to eat him_. When in reality the kitten only wanted to lick him~

"th-that wasn't funny young master!" Gilbert let a small pout form on his face – which made Oz only begin to laugh.

"Haha! Was to funny!~" Oz fell to the bed, rocking back and forth as his arms clutched around his stomach.

"Y-young master please! It's embarrassing!"

"Ohh ok Gil~" Oz rolled over to the side, facing his servant. "But you're still in trouble for waking up so late!" The blonde stated with a dark yet playful look in his eyes.

Oz was always one to tease…

Gilbert sighed and meandered over to his dresser. He pulled open the doors and scanned over the materials.

"You should wear your cute little sailor suite~" Oz's voice chimed in, in the background though Gil only ignored it. Instead he pulled out his black dress jacket, white button up shirt and black tie. And for pants he grabbed a plan black pair. Dark colors were always his favorite~

"Are we going adventuring again today, young master?" Gil asked as he walked over and picked up his mildly scuffed black shoes.

"Not today. I have something else planned~"

Gilbert slipped into the bathroom to change, wondering what it was Oz had planned. Hopefully nothing involving Dinah… or pranks and tricks on any kind. But then again Oz always seemed to have those types of things planned (he'd only been there one week and already knew that...).

"It's a surprise for you!~" Oz's voice sounded again, "Ya know it's been exactly one week since you became my servant~"

"Yes. I know…" Gil muttered as he tugged on his jacket. "Is that part of the surprise?"

"You'll seeeee~"

After a moment the bathroom door opened again and Gilbert walked out fully dressed. He smoothened his hands against his jacket to brush away the few wrinkles before walking back over to Oz—who was still sprawled out on the bed.

Oz sprung up to his feet, "Ready? Good!" He grabbed Gilbert's hand then dragged him out of the room. "To the surprise!"

.:.:.

_A surprise? What kind of surprise?_ Gilbert wondered as the two meandered down the hall.

Having no clue where they were going- Gil followed in Oz's tracks. He watched the walls and doors of many guest rooms pass him, trying to map out what direction they were going and the possible room they'd end up at.

But only then was he halted to a stop—or more abruptly ran into Oz when the blonde stopped outside the parlor room.

"Eh sorry young master…" Gilbert took a step back, doing a half bow before glancing over at the door.

"That's ok." Oz shrugged and turned to face his servant with sparkling eyes. He motioned his hand towards the door, trying to usher the boy into the room. "In there~"

"In… _there?_" Gil repeated with a confused expression. _What was in there? The surprise?_

Oz rolled his eyes. He grabbed Gil's arm and gave him a good push towards the door. "Yes in there! Go on already!"

Gil stood there for a moment—unsure if he should go into the room or not. This was Oz we're talking about! There could be a heard of cats lying in wait just beyond that door! And as silly as that may sound Oz _was_ that one person who would _actually_ go to the trouble to do that…

But the boy took a deep breath and pushed open the door anyways, knowing he'd offend Oz if he didn't.

…..

"Young Master?"

"Yesssss Gil?~"

"W-what's… this?"

There was a long pause as Gilbert's golden irises took in the sight. Sitting on the coffee table was a large cake—three layered and covered in thick white frosting. Around the edges of each layer were small strawberries and on top there was something written in light blue frosting…

From a distance the boy couldn't quite make out what was lettered on the top. He took a few steps closer, all the while his confused expression still evident. He stopped once right at the table and looked down at the writing which read-

_For my dearest servant, best friend and brother~_

"You have survived a whole week with me… So~ that means you've officially become a Vessalius!" Oz exclaimed and bounced over to Gilbert's side. He had a bright smile written across his lips and eyes sparkled happily.

"And since you don't remember your last name, from here on it can be Vessalius!~"

"Y-young master y-you want me part of your family?!" Gil sputtered out, confused as to why Oz would want such a thing- yet honored at the same time. He felt more human having a last name. Like he was now a whole person instead of just… Gilbert… And it made him want to burst out into tears of joy.

"Of course! And it's not just me—" Oz paused when (as if on cue) a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Onii-san!"

Faint footsteps lingered across the parlor room till little Ada appeared beside her brother Oz. She was holding a crown of large yellow daisies that lay looped around her wrist. "Onii-san Gil I made you this~"

_Onii-san Gil?_ Gilbert questioned in his thoughts. Ada was referring to him as a… brother?! Yep he was sure he'd start crying now…

"Miss Ada y-you to!?" Gil exclaimed- though more flabbergasted then ecstatic.

The young girl nodded a few hundred times before Oz lifted her up and allowed her to place the flower crown upon Gil's head. The daisies slouched against Gilbert's tangled black curls, they perfect fit~

"There!" Ada giggled and jumped forward to give Gil a tight hug. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you Ada~" Gilbert reached down and ruffled the girls fluffy blonde locks.

This all felt like some wild dream. He was quite positive he'd wake up any second but seconds turned into minutes and the dream still hadn't wavered_… So this wasn't a dream?_ He kept questioning over and over in his mind because there was no way he'd be accepted into such a high class family! He was just an attendant! _And currently a pretty bad one…_

He didn't know whether to be happy or confused so he decided to just go with both.

"Lighten up Gil! This is supposed to be a happy and fun moment!" The blonde chimed in, noticing Gil's strange expression. He threw out his hand to smack against Gilbert's back playfully, pushing his servant towards the table with the cake. He wanted the boy to engage in his semi-birthday like celebration.

"Here let's cut the cake!~" Oz grabbed the large knife beside the multi layered cake. He lifted it up to the white frosting then slid down, making a clean cut to the bottom. He proceeded to do this again and again till he had cut out three large chunks. One for Gil, one for Ada and one for himself.

The clatter of porcelain plates sounded in the air as Oz plopped the treats onto each plate. He slid a fork on each then handed them out.

Gilbert stared down at the frosted pastry that was placed in his hands before Oz's voice sounded in his ears again.

"To Gil! For hopes that he will survive more weeks with us!~" Oz snickered as he held up his plate—as if making a toast. Ada joined in, in this and rose her plate up as well, "To Gil Nii-san!~"

"Gilbert Vessalius!~"

_For strangers who - from here on out - shall share the same last name_~

-End-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
